Afrodita
by Sebbyrella
Summary: Hasta los dioses merecen segundas oportunidades, y él era la pura personificación de la diosa Afrodita en la Tierra.


**¡Hola a tooodos! Hacía casi un mes que no subía nada a FF y esto estaba un poco muerto, la verdad, por eso hoy traigo esta historia sobre mi queridísimo Byron, y pues eso, ¡espero que os guste!**

Era una tarde demasiado hermosa como para ser imaginada; el sol brillaba con fuerza e iluminaba cada rincón de Inazuma, el azulado cielo se encontraba repleto de bellas y cantarinas aves cuya melodía sumergía a la ciudad en una mágica atmósfera, y las pintorescas flores adornaban los caminos y parques de la localidad.

Se podían oír las risas de los alegres niños que salían a jugar a las calles, ajenos a cualquier adversidad. Los balones de fútbol rodaban por las aceras, y varios pequeños corrían tras ellos mientras las malolientes gotas de sudor descendían por sus sienes, empapando sus cabellos y ropajes, pero incapaces de desvanecer la ilusión que los chiquillos reflejaban con cada una de sus sonrisas.

Las calles peatonales se encontraban repletas de pequeños negocios. Los vecinos se adentraban en los locales y se amontonaban en aquella pastelería tan popular entre los adultos, las verduleras y pescaderas gritaban ofertas desde sus mostradores, y el olor a pan recién hecho bañaba la zona desde esa mañana.

Pero en el momento en el que un joven rubio apareció, toda alegría pasó a un segundo plano. Su larga melena ondeaba despreocupada al viento, y sus penetrantes orbes rojizos contemplaban relajadamente la bella escena que quedó inmóvil frente a él segundos atrás. Ya no se podían oír los bramidos de los comerciantes, ni los murmullos de las señoras cotillas que marujeaban sobre sus vecinos, y todo balón se detuvo en seco ante su presencia.

Todas las miradas se posaron sobre el esbelto muchacho, quien decidió seguir caminando pese a la incomodidad que sentía en aquel momento. A medida que avanzaba, escuchaba cada vez en más cantidad los susurros y cuchicheos de los allí presentes, pero no le dio demasiada importancia, pues durante semanas había sido víctima de duras críticas y rumores que, gracias a la labor de los medios de comunicación, pudieron ser verificados, por lo que se acabó acostumbrando.

Hacía tiempo que parecían haber olvidado su nombre, pues ahora todos lo conocían como Aphrodi, ese chico que tomó de aquel brebaje para vencer en un torneo de fútbol, provocando numerosas lesiones a sus contrincantes, consiguiendo enviarles al hospital.

Pero por mucho que se arrepintiese de sus acciones pasadas, resultaría imposible que volviera a ser reconocido por quien realmente era; un niño sin ningún tipo de familia, bondadoso y honesto, pero que en un momento de debilidad cayó en las redes de aquel ser maligno que se aprovechó de su soledad para utilizarle a su antojo.

El muchacho prosiguió con su camino pesadamente, rogando por que la interminable calle peatonal llegase a su fin de una vez, y así pudiera proseguir con su caminata en esa hermosa tarde primaveral, pese a que parecía que el destino tenía unos planes muy diferentes para él.

Se oyó un apoteósico estruendo en la lejanía que provocó el sobresalto de los vecinos y comerciantes, quienes se removían nerviosamente entre la multitud, olvidándose de la presencia del joven.

Se preguntaban qué o quién habría sido el culpable de tal barahúnda, mirando con histerismo a todas direcciones en su busca, pero no pudieron dar con nadie más que con aquel muchacho de ojos rojizos, aparentemente sosegado, pero en cuyo interior se libraba una dura batalla entre su racionalidad y la horrorosa ansiedad que sentía en ese instante.

Se quedó paralizado. Todos los rostros a su alrededor parecieron distorsionarse hasta adoptar aquellos rasgos que tanta grima le provocaban, sus cuerpos se alargaron hasta poseer una altura considerable, sus ropajes se transformaron en largas túnicas oscuras, y todo a su alrededor pareció desaparecer; ese estruendo se volvió a oír, esta vez más cerca.

Ante a él se alzaba un hombre de mediana edad, gafas de sol y una macabra sonrisa en su rostro; se reía de él. Tras su imponente figura se podían ver a los vecinos cuyos rostros acabaron desfigurándose hasta adoptar sus rasgos exactos, mirándole fijamente con aquella

inquieta sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ladeando levemente sus expresiones hacia la derecha.

La risa del más alto penetró hasta el último poro de su piel, podía sentir su aliento sobre él y

su hercúlea postura derrochaba arrogancia. El rostro del chico mostraba una mezcla de aquellas horrorosas sensaciones que sentía en aquel momento; miedo, qué digo, se trataba de auténtico pánico, inferioridad y repugnancia absoluta hacia ese despreciable ser.

El hombre desplegó su largo brazo izquierdo lentamente hacia el muchacho, sin borrar esa lúgubre sonrisa de su rostro; es más, es incluso posible que la llegase a ensanchar al ver la cara de horror que el chico puso cuando contempló lo que su ingente mano sostenía.

Se trataba de un delicado cáliz de plata, con aspecto ligero y diversos grabados cubriendo toda su curveada superficie. Recordaba a aquellas copas utilizadas en el medievo por los reyes y los altos cargos nobiliarios durante los banquetes, pero esta vez no había ningún vino que beber, sino que en su lugar se encontraba un líquido incoloro y cuyo olor habría sido capaz de hechizar a cualquier divinidad; el famoso néctar de los dioses.

Por un momento no sintió el suelo a sus pies y perdió el equilibrio, pero sin llegar a caer. Alzó la mirada un instante hacia la malévola expresión que el prominente señor mostraba, y pocos instantes después volvió a centrar su atención en aquella pequeña copa que tan malos recuerdos le traía. La bebida yacía en su interior, describiendo un ligero vaivén capaz de calmar cualquier nervio, pero que para el de ojos rojos significaba una invitación que dejaría volver a su tormentoso pasado. El diáfano líquido reflejó unas siluetas humanas de difícil reconocimiento, pero que él conocía y recordaba perfectamente; sus padres y su hermana Elisa. Caminaban relajadamente por una transitada calle de la ciudad, la pareja adulta entrelazaba sus dedos y se dirigía una fugaz y cómplice mirada al escuchar las ensordecedoras risas de sus hijos, la más pequeña sonreía abiertamente y unos pequeños hoyuelos adornaban sus sonrojadas mejillas; comenzó a correr frente a otro niño que la imitó segundos después.

El rubio sonrió al ver esa escena, pues se acordaba de aquella inabordable tarde que marcó un antes y un después en su vida; resultaba irónico que evocaban tanta felicidad sin saber la tragedia que sucedería minutos después. Se oyó un fuerte pitido perteneciente a un camión tras su persona, los destellantes focos cegaron a la radiante familia, y lo siguiente que se vio fue cómo el vehículo volcaba sobre el grupo, acallando las carcajadas de la pequeña, esta vez para siempre. Ese estruendo volvió a resonar en su cabeza.

Observó horrorizado cómo el individuo se carcajeaba, adoptando el aspecto propio de un villano; malévolo y terrorífico. Se inclinó sobre el joven, aún sosteniendo firmemente la plateada copa, y se desvaneció frente a él, provocándole un gran desconcierto y angustia que, esperaba, fuese pasajera. Aunque, para su desgracia, no fue así, pues acabó cayendo rendido de rodillas sobre la acera, sintiendo de nuevo todas las miradas sobre él y cómo un tremendo nudo se iba formando en su garganta. Levantó la mirada hacia los presentes, quienes atisbaban la escena desde la distancia; sus rostros transmitían desconfianza y rencor.

Comprendió que no era bien recibido allí, por lo que torpemente se levantó y salió de aquel lugar dando largas y hábiles zancadas, negándose a dirigir la vista hacia atrás para ver las juzgantes expresiones de los vecinos; o quizá era para tratar de olvidar la macabra escena que acababa de protagonizar. No podía decir que odiaba a ese hombre, pues él fue el único que creyó en su talento y consiguió sacarlo a relucir, sólo que de la manera equivocada. Lo que odiaba era en lo que ese individuo le había convertido; un monstruo, o por lo menos así era reconocido por los habitantes de la ciudad.

Tras unos largos minutos llegó a un pequeño parque, que habría estado vacío de no ser por la presencia de algún que otro adolescente que salía a pasear a sus mascotas. Se adentró un poco más en el boscoso camino, y divisó un par de bancos colocados de forma que ambos respaldos quedasen separados por pocos centímetros. Decidió sentarse en uno de los extremos del más cercano al sendero que había seguido para llegar hasta allí, y cerró sus ojos con delicadeza al sentir los cálidos rayos de sol sobre su pálido rostro.

Un tremendo sentimiento de soledad le atravesó el pecho al recordar a su desdichada familia. Habían pasado ya tres años desde aquella fatídica tarde, pero la tristeza seguía consumiéndole cada día, y las lágrimas tampoco faltaban a la hora en la que todos dormían. Sería capaz de sacrificar su vida sólo por volver a oler ese delicado y femenino perfume que su madre vestía, o por sentir las grandes y fuertes manos de su padre una última vez; lo que daría por escuchar a su hermana reír una vez más, tal y como lo hacía aquella tarde. Necesitaba correr tras esa risueña niña que adoraba el fútbol tanto, o incluso más que él, y que a menudo fantaseaba con convertirse en jugadora profesional cuando fuese mayor, siempre bajo el nombre de aquella diosa que, según su padre, protegía y velaba por su familia; Afrodita, la diosa del amor. Recordaba cómo su madre decía que si amabas a las personas, Afrodita cuidaría de vos y haría que encontrases alguien a quién amar durante el resto de tu vida. Pero ella falló, y en un descuido olvidó protegerles tal y como prometió, por lo que ahora era el turno del rubio de velar porque descansaran en paz.

Una nostálgica lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla derecha, y su serena expresión pasó a ser melancólica. Más y más tristes gotitas se resbalaban por su fino rostro sin control alguno, y el llanto pronto pasó a ser lo único que se escuchaba en aquel solitario parque. Hubo un momento en el que un suave y dulce olor a vainilla consiguió que el joven se calmara mínimamente, pues seguía sollozando con la cabeza entre sus brazos. Oyó unos ligeros pasos sobre las hojas secas que yacían sobre el arenoso suelo, cada vez más cercanos a él. Sintió cómo alguien se sentaba en el banco que se encontraba justo detrás del suyo; pudo notar su presencia tras la suya. Su respiración seguía siendo irregular debido al llanto, pero ya no caían más lágrimas de sus bellos ojos; no sabía si estaba perdiendo la poca cordura que le quedaba o si realmente eso estaba pasando realmente, pero la energía que la otra persona desprendía le resultaba extrañamente familiar, y ese olor a vainilla era demasiado reconocible para él.

-¿Por qué lloras, angelito mío?- preguntó una femenina voz a su espalda, con aquel tono maternal que tanto había entrañado durante años. Automáticamente, volvió a romper a llorar involuntariamente, pero esta vez debido a la emoción que le suponía volver a escuchar esa frágil voz una vez más. Sentía la necesidad de darse la vuelta y comprobar si todo aquello era un sueño o si realmente estaba allí, a su vera, pero era incapaz de moverse; es como si se hubiera quedado paralizado y sólo pudiese llorar sin consuelo, con la necesidad de abrazar a esa mujer que tanto había echado en falta.

-Elisa se pondrá triste si sigues llorando, tesoro- dijo suavemente, con toda esa infinita dulzura que sus palabras transmitían. El chico rió entre lágrimas, mientras sorbía su nariz y limpiaba sus mejillas con la manga de su camisa. Alzó la mirada hacia el azulado cielo primaveral, aún sintiendo humedad en su pálido rostro, y esbozó una pura y verdadera sonrisa mientras contemplaba las blancas nubes; esas mismas bajo las que solía jugar cuando su hermana vivía, aquellos algodones pegados en el cielo que le habían visto crecer, sufrir, caer, y volver a levantarse una vez más.

-Te he echado de menos, mamá- susurró el muchacho, cerrando levemente sus ojos al sentir cómo los cálidos rayos del sol bañaban su delicado rostro, acariciándole suavemente, tal y como una madre tocaría a su hijo. Por un momento se sintió en paz, era una sensación que hacía años no sentía, ¿tranquilidad, o quizá fuera ese amor maternal que esa presencia transmitía? No lo sabía a ciencia exacta, pero tampoco pasaría demasiado tiempo intentando descifrarlo, pues en esos instantes tan sólo deseaba vivir todo lo que extrañó durante años.

-No más que yo a ti, cariño- dijo la femenina voz con serenidad, reconfortando el corazón del chico- ¿Por qué llorabas antes?- preguntó nuevamente, esta vez con algo de preocupación en su calmado tono. El muchacho volvió a abrir sus ojos y enderezó su espalda, de manera que su postura se tornó rígida y algo incómoda. Suspiró mientras dirigía la mirada hacia el suelo, perdiéndose en las hojas y la arena que lo adornaban.

-Mamá, ¿tú crees que soy un monstruo?- preguntó con la voz algo temblorosa, descansando sus nerviosas manos sobre su regazo, y apretando fuertemente sus labios mientras esperaba una respuesta. La calidez de su rostro se intensificó algo más al formular su pregunta, y fue entonces que comprendió que no sólo su madre se encontraba allí con él, sino que su padre y Elisa también estaban presentes, siempre acompañándole donde fuese.

-Un dios nunca será un monstruo, por mucho que los mortales lo crean- respondió suavemente, con delicadeza y tacto- eres la misma Afrodita en la Tierra, ángel mío, cariñoso y bondadoso con quienes te rodean, y protector de todo lo bello de este mundo- sentenció con dulzura, esa misma con la que el rubio solía soñar cada noche, aquella que tanto había necesitado.

-¿Y por qué los demás me ven como uno?- preguntó de la misma manera con la que un niño pequeño hablaría sobre algún tema que desconocía; con inocencia e intriga. Sintió cómo su piel se iba enfriando a medida que el sol iba siendo tapado por las nubes, y comprendió que ese mágico momento que estaba viviendo estaba a punto de terminar.

-Porque hasta los dioses merecen una segunda oportunidad, y ellos parecen no verlo, cariño- dijo la voz en un susurro que se alejaba cada vez más en la distancia, de manera nostálgica pero cariñosa- así que ahora debes ir donde creas necesario para emprender tu error, Byron- finalizó la maternal voz serenamente, desapareciendo en la distancia, esta vez para siempre.

Una solitaria lágrima se deslizó sobre la mejilla del chico, pero esta vez se levantó, tal y como siempre había hecho, y se puso en marcha hacia el estadio Frontier, aquel lugar en el que fue sacado de su mayor error, y en el que comprendió que para ser un dios no hacía falta ningún brebaje que le aportase poderes sobrenaturales; y eso lo aprendió de ella, su diosa, la que velaba por él desde las alturas, y la que le convirtió en quien verdaderamente era a día de hoy: Byron Love, la personificación de Afrodita en la Tierra.

Pero lo que él no sabía es que al llegar a su destino volvería a reencontrarse con su pasado, y que esta vez tendría la oportunidad de luchar mano a mano con sus antiguos rivales, con el fin de devolver la paz a Japón, y vencer a la Academia Alius; y eso ella ya lo sabría de antemano y por eso le habría pedido que acudiera al estadio en el que consiguió desplegar sus verdaderas alas y echar a volar hacia el cielo.

 **Y bueno, hasta aquí esta historia jeje. Me encanta escribir sobre Byron, y de seguro que volveré a subir más historias sobre él en un futuro.**

 **Y que si esta historia está aquí ahora mismo es gracias a ella, así que le dedico este fic a Arisu Lin, y te doy las gracias por todo. ;)**

 **Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5. Elisa Love es un OC de mi propiedad, si alguien quisiera utilizarla para alguna historia, deberá pedirme permiso previamente.**


End file.
